Jersey Girl
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Vince Blake had successfully completed the merger between relationships and sports. VinceLola. For Phil.


**A/N: I'm just really generous. This is a Vola oneshot, and obviously it's sport-oriented. I only know one person that is a sport nut. This oneshot is a gift for psav2005 (Phil). Thanks for sticking by my stories. You're one of the few people that actually understand what it means to me open-minded, and I respect you so much for that. It's short, but I hope you enjoy. Just a smidge of Vola fluff. Happy holidays.**

**Disclaimer: Dan, not me. Dan Schenider.**

* * *

"Hey sweetness."

"Hey, hot stuff," Lola greeted her boyfriend of five months, as she turned her head to see her boyfriend coming into the girls' lounge. Vince kissed her lips, before he smiled at the brunette with an air of mystery. He pulled out a box wrapped in sparkly gold wrapping paper. The actress' eyes lit up with excitement because of the present inside. It wasn't her birthday, and their six-month anniversary was next month, October to be exact. Grinning like a child on Christmas morning, Lola pulled the red ribbon neatly tied in a bow, and watched it come undone before getting the gold wrapping paper. "What's the present for?"

"Open it, and I'll tell you."

Lola heard the rustle of tissue paper, before she saw the dark purple fabric with, the large number sixteen coloured in a light blue, and the BLAKE on the back. It was a third jersey he had made – aside from the jersey he was going to use to play against PCA's rival school, the Bluffside Barracudas, next week. It wasn't the actual jersey that made her lightly gasp, but it was sparkly with little rhinestones that outside the giant number sixteen and the hem of the purple jersey.

"Vince, I don't know what to say."

"Well," the football player said, laughing with a smile. "How about you tell me you love it, and you'll wear it to my football game front and center next week?"

She held the 'blinged out' jersey to her body, the small rhinestone glimmering more when the sunlight caught them, and made them sparkle.

Folding the fabric and putting them back in the box, she squealed and planted herself on a sitting Vince. She kissed his lips, making the football player smile against her lips. His smile only grew bigger when she pulled away in a reluctant manner and the actress ran her fingers through his hair lightly.

"You know, I was thinking of wear Peyton Manning's jersey," she answered, tapping a finger to his chin and then gently pecked his cheek when Vince slightly frowned. "Sweetie, you're cuter."

"I'd better be."

"Trust me. You are. And not every girl has their boyfriend to protect them in the woods."

"Well, all I'm missing is a white horse," Vince laughed, and crouched down on a knee, so she could climb on his back. Demonstrating upper strength, he held the box with one hand while his girlfriend hopped on and secured herself by wrapping her legs around his middle, and arms around his neck. "To your dorm, m'lady?"

Lola replied in a convincing British accent, "Lead on, kind sir."

Vince Blake had successfully completed the merger between relationships and sports.

* * *

The game was brutal.

There was a team huddle between the Pacific Coast Academy players, who were out on a limb. The Barracudas seemed to know all of their plays before they even made them. Coach Keller looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack, red in the face and veins popping out of both his neck and his forehead.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Logan, number 83, questioned looking around the huddle. "They're _creaming_ us!"

"Man, I'm not ready to break some limbs. The Barracudas are tough," Michael, number 53, wailed. "I have a pretty girl out there rockin' my number and might I add, in a sexy manner! Michael's not ready!"

"Dude, did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" one of the other players, Omar Comisar questioned.

"Yeah, so? I don't tell you to control your rage, so don't judge me!"

"Man up, Michael! I'm trying not to be distracted by Quinn right now, and I can't have my face broken in the name of sports again!" Logan added, and directed a look towards his best friend and captain. "Vince, what's the play?"

"Well, if we want to win, and stop a stroke from happening to Coach Keller, then," he added, his voice grim. " – we have to do it. The Ultimate Play. If one little thing is off, then the whole crumbles."

"You don't mean – " Michael pieced together, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm talking about the Stringray Battle Strike."

"But," Jordan Pierce, another player in huddle, remarked. "We've only done that one time in practice. And it's only done twice since this school was founded, dude! That's crazy!"

Vince looked around the huddle, taking charge, "I'm captain, and as captain, I'm saying do this to win. Logan, you're the best kicker we have since Eric got injured in that pile-up. Just kick it real far to Michael. The rest of you guys will form a barrier around him."

"Three-hundred sixty degrees?"

"Oh, yeah. Three-sixty, man," Vince answered, with an affirmative nod through his purple helmet. "The rest of you guys form a barrier around Michael, psyching them out and making them think he's still there when he's isn't. Michael, you pass it as far you can down the field and I'll run hard and make sure I'm there. Comisar and Wesley, you guys are the muscle. Tackle the Barracudas hard when they get close enough to catch me. You guys will do it from the side, so they won't see it coming. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded, but directed glares to Logan.

"What?"

"Reese, this will start with you. Mess it up and it'll be a problem."

"Fine," Logan sighs, with a roll of his eyes. "I won't get distracted by Quinn, and her obvious, smokin' beauty and hotness."

"STINGRAYS BREAK!"

* * *

Before the hardest play of his high school football began, Vince caught the smallest glance at the stands. He saw her, up on her feet with Quinn and Lisa in matching purple jerseys, though hers literally shined more than the rest.

Chase and Zoey were sharing a large blanket between them, cheering with the rest of the student body.

Though the student body still hailed him as their star football star, he was a nervous mess for the first time because if this didn't work, PCA wouldn't go to state.

"Go, babe! You can do it!"

With Lola being his number one cheerleader, and wearing that jersey with his name on it proudly, his nerves calmed down. He was so ready to kick some Barracuda tail, and get in the zone.

It was all about this moment.

"Stingrays, assemble!" he yelled over the field, and got a nod from every player.

Jeremiah's voice reported what was happening, "Oh my God. Never in my years of reporting have I seen this display in front of me. It's the Stingray Battle Strike, only performed twice since PCA's foundation in 1812! Once in 1935, and again in 1978!"

His gaze locked with Lola's silent reassuring one, and Vince Blake was ready to go through the hardest football play of his entire seventeen years of life.

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a roll! **

**Two oneshots in two days. I mean, seriously. I think because I put all of these deadlines on myself, I work well under pressure. Yay! One more, like three more to go, plus a chapter update! So, I hope you enjoy that. There was a lot of sports involved, but I hope you got something out of it nonetheless. I'm so inspired by the weather outside. And writing this has made my Vola love flourish, even though I love Chola more, obviously. If you wanna think that PCA won, then I'll leave that up to you, lol.**

**Phil, I wrote this oneshot for you especially with a lot of sports stuff, since I know you're into that. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays! **

**Everyone else is free to review as well.**

**-Erika**


End file.
